las princesas de Natsu
by natsu1000
Summary: Natsu va a una mision ya vera lo q encontraran


Natsu estaba en el gremio aburrido porque no hacia ningún trabajo porque su equipo decidió tomar un descanso hasta que un día decidió salir el solo a una misión donde era ayudara buscar a un demonio la recompensa era 500.000 jewel

Ya me voy dijo Natsu a la belleza de pelo plateado

Buena suerte Natsu no quieres que avise a Lucy, Erza, Gray y a Wendy que te vas de misión para que te acompañe dijo Mirajane

No hay necesidad que los llames porque la misión era sencilla y que era mejor porque ellos estaban descansados y él estaba aburrido así que por eso mejor hago la mision yo solo dijo Natsu

Bueno le avisare cuando los vea por el gremio dijo Mirajane

Bueno ya me voy adiós Mira dijo Natsu

Cuando Natsu logra reponerse de su enfermedad va a la ciudad para ver quien fue que hizo la misión se encuentra con el jefe de la operación cuando en ese momento logran ver al demonio todo el grupo fue tras el pero en grupo Natsu fue con Happy cuando salieron de la ciudad para ir tras el demonio encontraron un pueblo que estaba destruido al ver esto Natsu comenzó a buscar sobrevivientes si es que había por el pueblo estaba totalmente destruido

Parece que no hay sobrevivientes dijo Natsu

Cuando estaba a punto de irse de la ciudad escucho ruidos Natsu fue a ver donde provenían esos ruido después de correr se encontró en un orfanato que estab completamente destruido

Natsu entro lo que quedaba del orfanato y en su interior vio en una canasta que su interior estaba cuatro bebes recién nacidas se las llevó a donde estaba hospedado de nuevo las vio y las bebes le dieron una sonrisa Natsu al verla se sintió muy bien que le devolvió la sonrisa

Que vamos hacer con ellas dijo Happy

Voy acabar primero con la misión y después ya veré que hago dijo Natsu

Al siguiente día va con el grupo para acabar con el demonio lo encuentra y Natsu le da el tiro de gracia regresa al hospedaje para ver como Happy cuido de las bebes

Sería mejor que las lleves aun doctor para que las revisara dijo Happy

Natsu salió al doctor para que revisara a las bebes

Están sanas dijo el doctor vas adoptarlas dijo doctor

Mientras tanto Happy estaba esperando afuera a Natsu que estaba hablando con el doctor

En verdad que no se dijo Natsu

Tu eres el único con quien se sienten bien, se sienten alegres no podrías dejarlas solasdijo el doctor

Ellas están solas no tienen a nadie más que a ti vas a dejarlas dijo el doctor

Natsu se puso a pensar si de verdad se quería quedar con ellas recordando a Igneel su padre adoptivo y como él lo cuido de el

Está bien me voy hacer cargos de ellas dijo Natsu

Yo voy a ser su nuevo padre, voy a criarlas como lo haría Igneel no voy a dejarlas que nada le pase y nunca voy a dejarlas solas, ni que sientan triste otra vez dijo Natsu

El doctor se conmovió con las palabras de Natsupero son cuatro seguro que podras hacerte cargo de todas dijo el Doctor

Si me voy hacer cargo de todas dijo Natsu

Bueno, buena suerte dijo el doctor

Son recién nacidas debes ser muy cuidadoso no llegan a un mes dijo el doctor

Natsu salió con las cuatro bebes donde estaba Happy sentado en un banco

Que paso dijo Happy parece que tienes nuevas hermanitas dijo Natsu

Tengo nuevas hermanitas dijo Happy cantando por todo el camino

Natsu y Hppy fueron al hotel para recoger sus cosas para poder regresar a Magnolia se fueron a esperar el tren Natsu pudo soprtar su enfermedad por el bien de las bebes que estaban dormidas las nuevas hijas de Natsu Dragneel

Regresaron a la ciudad rápidamente se fueron a su casa para que nadie del gremio los viera llegar para que nadie se enterara de nuevas hijas de Natsu

Natsu coloco a las bebes en su cama para que pudiera dormir tranquilas, Natsu se fue a recostar en sofá para dormir después de dos horas una de las bebes comenzó a llorar y Natsu fue a verla la cargop ara que se tranquilizara

Después lloro otra niña la cargo para que vuelva a dormir con su biberón en su mano , después de cuatro horas de sueño interrumpido Natsu se levantó para irse al gremio para no sacar sospechas sobre las nuevas integrantes de nueva familia

Ya llegue dijo Natsu al entrar al gremio

Bienvenido de vuelta dijo Mirajane

Como te fue en tu misión dijo Erza

Me fue bien y no destruí la ciudad dijo Natsu en tono burlón

Todos vieron la cara de Natsu con ojeras y cansando como si no hubiera dormido bien y también por se quedó dormido en la mesa del bar del gremio lo más raro es Happy no estaba con el eso fue lo que les llamo la atención al grupo

Natsu levántate que ya es muy tarde dijo Mirajane tratando de Natsu se levante pero no le hizo caso hasta que Erza le grito

Natsu levántate le grito Erza

Natsu rápidamente se colocó de pie al escuchar la voz de Erza y se puso de pie diciendo

Aye sir dijo Natsu imitando a Happy

¿Qué hora es? dijo Natsu

Son la seis dijo Mirajane

Ya es muy tarde dijo Natsu en su mente todos se sorprendieron de la cara de Natsu de preocupación

Natsu salió corriendo del gremio como si su vida dependiera de ello todos se quedaron sorprendido al ver la reacción de Natsu

¿Qué le pasa? Dijo Lucy con una cara de sorpresa

Natsu se fue primero a la tienda para comprar leche y pañales para las bebes por que no compro mucho cuando las trajo de la otra ciudad cuando llego a su casa vio a sus cuatro hijas que estaban jugando con Happy pero cuando las bebes vieron a Natsu se comezaron a reír Natsu las agarro le preparo su biberón y las comenzó a cambiar su pañal

Las cuatro se quedaron dormidas Natsu felicito a Happy por haberlas cuidado los dos se fueron a dormir después de cuatro horas una de las bebes comenzó a llorar después de dos hora de sueño interrumpido Natsu amaneció cansado

CONTINUARA


End file.
